God's Gift
by SpaztheMagicBeanstalk
Summary: Brianna Newlin was adopted by Steve and Sarah Newlin at a young age. She is a telepathic Healer, a rare combination. When she meets Godric in the basement of the Fellowship she must choose between the only family she's ever known, and one gorgeous vampire
1. Brianna

I sighed, brushing my blond hair out of my face. Another day of crazy, vampire-hating, adoptive parents trying to force their religious beliefs on me. Joyous. I lightly outlined my green eyes in a bright blue eyeliner while i pondered Steve and Sarah's recent activities.

They had apparently kidnapped a vampire and were holding him in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun's church. They wanted me to read his mind and ascertain if he had any plans to escape, or if he was aware of any rescue plans. I was fine with that as long as they didn't want me to touch him, i didn't want however-many-centuries-he'd-been-alive worth of memories rushing through me.

"Brianna, hurry up. Your Father's waiting for us at the church!" I heard Sarah yell from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back, slipping on a pair of black ballet flats. I'd learned to just say what they wanted to hear. They never even suspected me of being a 'sympathizer'.

"Oh, Honey, you look beautiful." Sarah gushed, straightening my green t-shirt. I just smiled. I really didn't like how close-minded her and Steve were... "Honey, what's the matter?"

Whoops, my thoughts must have been showing on my face... "Y-you guys aren't going to make me touch the vampire, right?" I said in a small voice. I was being truthful about not wanting to touch him, just not for the reason they thought.

"Oh, Honey, not if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to touch such an abomination either." She patted my cheek and I smiled at her while inside I was seething. First of all, Jesus taught us not to discriminate yet she was preaching discrimination, and two, she knew not to touch me. I hated feeling other people's memories wash through me. I especially hated hers because she had no reason to hate vampires anywhere in her memories.

I decided at that moment that if I had any chance to free this vampire of theirs, I would take it. Just to piss them off. If I had known how much this promise to myself would change my life, I would have made it sooner.

When we arrived at the church Steve was pacing, impatient to have me check his vampire for him.

"Ah, Brianna!" He exclaimed when he spotted me, "I'm glad you're here. I'm worried Godric may try to escape and I want you to check him and make sure he isn't."

I nodded and followed him into the basement, memorizing the layout in case I had a chance to free this Godric. The large steel door Steve unlocked may be a problem...

My train of thought was broken off at the sight of the boy in the room. He was standing impassively in the center of the room with silver chains on his wrists. He looked no older than nineteen, but I could tell from his eyes he was much, much older. He had short dark hair and deep blue-silver eyes. He looked at me curiously, but stayed silent. I had a strong urge to reach out and heal the welts on his wrists from the silver, but not even my 'father' knew of that power...

"Brianna," Steve said, bringing both my and Godric's attention to him, "this abomination is Godric." He said the word 'abomination' like a curse word. How he could call someone so beautiful an abomination was beyond me.

"Hello." I said quietly, dropping my shields and letting Godric's mind wash over me.

"Hello." He said in a similarly quiet tone. His voice was wise and calming, i felt like i could listen to it all day long. I felt his thoughts bombarded me.

'_Who is this girl?_' '_Why would Steve bring her down here_?' '_She's really pretty for a human..._' I dug deeper, looking for any evidence of escape. '_I'm tired, so tired_' I could feel his tiredness, it was crushing. '_Two thousand years is long enough_.' He was two thousand years old! _'I hope Isabel managed to restrain Stan, I would hate to be his excuse for slaughtering humans..._' I could vaguely hear Steve talking to Godric, but I ignored it. _'Maybe if he takes his revenge out on me, it will end it_.' I pulled out of his mind, he may have some idealistic notions of Steve's revenge being satiated, but he had no plans to escape.

I blinked a few times and i saw Steve glance down at me. "So?" I was surprised he wanted me to tell him in front of Godric.

"No plans for escape, and he is unaware of any rescue plans." I said, listening to Godric's reaction to my words.

'_So she's a telepath. Why would she be working with Steve Newlin?'_

"God has given you a great gift Brianna. Sarah and i knew you were special when we adopted you." Steve said smiling at me, sure. That's why no one else knows about my powers, you're ashamed of it because you hate the supernatural.

'_She's his daughter?_' Godric's thoughts were laced with shock. I just smiled at Steve and ignored Godric's thoughts.

"Come on dear, I have some preparations to make for the lock-in tomorrow night." Steve said, ushering me out of the room. Just before he shut the steel door behind us i turned and met Godric's eyes. Reaching out with my power i healed his wrists and protected them against further injury for an hour or so. I saw his eyes widen and felt one last thought before the steel door shut us a part.

_'She's a Healer..._' the thought was laced with awe and I nearly blushed.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction, go easy on me please. Reviews are love. I have most of the story already written out, but i may decide to change something, so if you have any suggestions feel free to voice them. **

**-Spazz3  
**


	2. Godric

I stared at my wrists in shock. The silver wasn't even affecting them anymore... I was fairly sure it was only temporary, but it was a welcome relief.

Brianna... She was intriguing. Her being a telepathic Healer was only part of the intrigue. She so obviously didn't share the Newlin's view on vampires, my healed wrists proved that. Plus she was beautiful, for a human. Her pale blond hair accented her pale skin, she was so pale that some humans may mistake her for a vampire. She also had a strong personality, yet she'd tempered it down and made herself appear meek.

She'd already caught more of my interest than any human had since Eric, and that was a thousand years ago. Thinking of Eric, I focused on our bond and realized that he had come to Dallas. I wasn't really surprised. I had hoped he would come too late to do anything, but I had no such luck. I just had to hope he didn't kill everyone trying to get to me.

I felt my wrists begin to burn again and I realized I had been lost in thought for almost an hour. Brianna was a strong Healer if her influence lasted that long.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a woman's screaming and I heard Steve's voice, "Gabe, help me! I think the cunts on V!"

I sighed, I knew that whatever poor humans were up there were sent by Eric. I began to feel the bleeds coming on, I'd been awake for far to long. I let the pull of the sun drag me down.

I awoke to screams. "I'll show what a real man is like!" I recognized Gabe's voice and the screams were the same woman from earlier. I stood and broke the silver chains off the floor. It was fairly weak silver and it broke off my wrists, finally allowing my skin to heal. Being so old, silver this thin was easy to break away from. I kicked the door down, ignoring the stinging in my foot from the threads of silver. I moved at vampire speed, jerking Gabe up by the throat.

"Godric, It's me." He tried to plead with me, but men who tried to rape women would get no mercy from mercy from me. I snapped his neck and let his body crumple to the floor. I turned to the blond women who was fixing her clothes, she reminded me of Brianna, they had the same facial structure but this woman's hair was brighter and she was tanner.

"You should not have come." I told her, whatever her reply might have been was cut off by a crashing from upstairs.

"Bill..." She whispered hopefully, looking up.

"No," I whispered, feeling my child through our bond, "I am here, my child, down here."

Eric appeared in his full six foot four inches of blond Viking glory at the top of the stairs. "Godric." He breathed, kneeling in front of me.

"You should not have sent humans after me, this one betrayed you, " I said, indicating the dark haired man that was unconscious. That bit of information had stuck in my head while I was asleep.

The blond elaborated, "He was with the Fellowship, they were waiting for us. It was a trap."

Eric simply looked at her before returning his gaze to me. "Get the human out." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you." He said strongly.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, you are. Spill no blood on your way out."

He stood, looking pained. He did as I said though, and took the human woman out.

I sighed, thinking of Brianna. I believe Steve had mentioned a lock-in, Brianna was probably in the church somewhere. I ran at vampire speed through the whole church, taking note of where humans were placed and their paths. As I neared the sanctuary i heard Stan's voice. This was bad.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far!" Stan announced. "You expect us sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come and lynch us? We'll kill you first." He paused for dramatic effect, he had always been theatrical," Same way we did your father." That was bad.

"Murderer!" Steve Newlins voice broke across the room.

"Kill them. All of them." Stan said. I moved quickly, standing on the alter in the center of the sanctuary.

"Enough." I didn't raise my voice, but everyone froze. I locked eyes with Brianna, who was standing near one of the pillars. She was the only one without some sort of weapon. "You came for me, I assume." It wasn't really a question. I saw Stan leaning down to bite the human he was holding. "Underling?"

He sighed, "Yes, Sheriff?"

"These people have not harmed me." Much." You see, we can coexist." I turned to Steve Newlin, who was still on the ground but no longer being held. "Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

He glared, "I will NOT negotiate with SUB-humans!" He growled, he stood on his knees and moved before Eric. "Kill us, murder us before God, Jesus will save us."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." I said offhandedly, noticing that his followers obviously didn't share his views. I moved across the room at vampire speed, holding Steve Newlin up by the collar. "Who of you are willing to die for this mans madness?" No one stepped forward. " That is what i thought, you are all free to go." When nearly everyone was gone, I dropped the reverend, "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." I turned away from him and searched out Brianna.

I flitted in front of her, "Brianna" I whispered and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat and i smiled wider.


	3. Brianna POV

When Godric said my name I thought I was going to faint, I'm not the type of girl to be easily wooed, but DAMN that boy is fine. When he smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat and I'm pretty sure he heard it.

"Come with me." He whispered, putting his hand out. His thoughts shouted out to me. 'Come with me.' 'Be mine.' I could feel his thoughts urging me to accept him.

I reached for his hand recklessly, captivated by him and forgetting about my power. When his cold hand enveloped mine, I felt nothing. No string of memories threatening to overwhelm me... Interesting...

"Come." Godric said to his underlings.

"Sir," the one in the cowboy hat who'd been in charge of Godric's rescue said, "After what this humans have done to you-"

Godric cut him off," I said come."

Everyone followed as Godric led the way, and I heard Steve yelling in the background, "Brianna! Leave my daughter out of this, you monsters!" He stood and tried to follow us but we simply ignored him. I still had my shields down and i felt his thoughts drift toward me.

'_Those abominations! I won't let them keep my daughter! They must have glamoured her_!' I knew this wasn't over, I'd have to figure out some way of letting him know I was here of my own free will...

I let my mind drift through the thoughts of the people around me. That cowboy vampires thoughts were the most vibrant, 'I can't believe he won't let me kill them. After what they did to him, we should just burn the whole fucking church to the ground...' Well, he was violent... I'd have to be careful around him.

The next thoughts that drifted toward me were from the tall blond Viking, 'Who is that girl with Godric? I haven't seen my Maker with a human for over six centuries...' Hm, that was Godrics child? Interesting.

My snooping was interrupted when I felt a foreign presence in my mind, I locked my shields up and I could feel the recoil of whoever had been trying to get into my mind. I was going to have to be careful. I knew it wasn't Godric, the Viking, or the cowboy. But that left nearly twenty vampires and even a couple of humans who could have been snooping.

Once actually out of the church, Godric scooped me up bridal style and ran at vampire speed to an extremely large, Victorian style house. There were lights on and music playing, it seemed like there was a party going on.

He set me down just outside the house and led me through the party with a hand on the small of my back. He led me out to the backyard and simple stood next to me for a moment. I resisted the urge to search his mind. One, I didn't want to violate Godric like that, and two, whoever that telepath was might still be around.

"Thank you," He said quietly, glancing at me,"For the healing." The look he gave me said,'Care to elaborate?'

I shrugged,"I'm a Healer, we don't like seeing others in pain."

He looked at me for a minute," Even when that other is a vampire, which you have been raised to hate?"

I smiled slightly," I think your healed wrists answer that question. But just because my adoptive parents are unreasonably hating of vampires doesn't mean that I am."

He looked thoughtful,"No, no it does not." He looked at,"You are a rather intriguing, Brianna." He said quietly.

I shrugged and glanced up at the moon. I felt his cool fingers brush my cheek and I turned to look at him. What I saw in his eyes nearly made my legs give out. His eyes were dark with desire. I felt his eyes roaming my body before his lips enveloped mine. I froze for only an instant before kissing him back, my hands sliding up to cup his face.

I felt his hands tangle into my hair, pulling me closer and deepening our kiss. I should have felt awkward, I had just met him after all, but he washed away all of those feeling and simply left me wanting him. I slid my hands down his chest, slipping under his shirt and roaming his chest. I felt more than heard him moan into me.

I heard a slight cough and Godric turned, "What do you want, Isabel?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are people who wish to speak to you." She looked Hispanic, and she had long dark brown hair.

He sighed, "I will be inside in a moment." She nodded and was gone. He turned back to me, pressing his lips quickly against mine, whispering, "Sometimes, I hate being Sheriff." Then he was gone.

I took a deep breath before slipping inside. I ordered a gin and tonic and sat quietly, observing the people around me. Normally I would be using my power, but I didn't want people in my head. Which is kind of hypocritical of me, seeing as people probably don't want me in their heads, but I didn't really care.

I recognized the blond sitting near me, she'd been with us in the Fellowship. I noticed a beautiful brunette vampire approaching and kept my eye on her while acting like I was focused on other things.

She walked to the blond," Hello. My name's Lorena." She said to her, she sounded pleasant, but something seemed off to me.

The blond turned," Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She said with a southern twang to her words.

"Yes," Lorena drawled," You're what all the fuss is about." This was going to be ugly.I didn't know how I knew, but I did.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, still smiling.

"Let's just say we have a mutual... friend." She said, glancing around the room.

"Bill?" The blond guessed.

"Funny he's never mentioned me, I practically _made_ him what he is today." Lorena was a jealous vampire, and that was a not a good thing to be up against...

A tall vampire with dark hair, who I could only assume was Bill, approached. Sookie turned to him, "Bill, is this your Maker?"

He looked at Lorena and said strongly,"She released me years ago, she no longer has any hold over me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lorena said, enjoying herself," We just spent two marvelous nights in your hotel room." She paused glancing at Bill before continuing talking to Sookie, "Did you know, your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52" plasma screen TV?" She touched her head, obviously where he'd hit her. "Everyone says they're so light and thin, but believe me, when wielded properly they are quite the weapon."

"He did?" Sookie said incredulously,"You did?" She said turning to him.

"You don't understand, she was holding me against my will..."

Lorena cut him off, "I hope he doesn't try anything with you, there is no excuse for domestic violence." She was trying to start a fight, and it was not going to end well.

I stopped listening and scanned the crowd for Godric. This was his home and I doubted he would be okay with them fighting.

I heard Sookie yell,"You've lost this one, you fucking bitch!" Bill was trying to pull Sookie away, but Lorena pushed him away and pinned Sookie on the table in front of me, well shit...

* * *

**Thank you guys for your support! It makes me really happy that I've gotten good replies for this. In case you haven't noticed, the chapters will be switching from Brianna's to Godric's points of view. Anyway, reviews are love, thank you!**

**-Spazz  
**


	4. Godric POV

I heard to commotion on the other side of the room and saw an unfamiliar vampire about to bite Sookie. That was bad... I was in front of her the next second, holding her by the throat.

"Retract. Your. Fangs." I heard the snick as she did as she was told. "I do not know, nor care who are you are. In this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority."

"Yes Sheriff." She replied as I released her.

"This human," I said, looking at Sookie, who so reminded me of Brianna, "has proven herself to be a kind and loyal friend to our kind." I turned back to the vampire who had irritated me, "Yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport?"

"She provoked me," she tried to plead with me.

"And you provoked me." I said leaning close to her," You've disrupted the peace in my own my home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't." I said leaning back again," Now why is that?"

"It's... your choice." She whispered.

"You're right. It is my choice. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had plenty of time to better yourself, yet you haven't. I fear for all of us if this type of behavior persists." I stepped back seeing her suitably chastised. "I want you out of my area before dawn." I looked at her child, Bill." You seem to know her, escort her from the nest." He glanced at his human before nodding his assent.

I stood near Brianna, breathing in her scent to calm myself, so I noticed the alarm on her face when a human walked in. Before I could ask what alarmed her so, the human was speaking.

"Excuse me. I'd like your attention please. I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin!" he ripped his jacket off to expose a silver bomb and he pressed the activation trigger in his hand.

I moved quickly and covered Brianna. After a minute or so I released her, "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Fine, how about you?" I saw a small cut on her arm healing and I glanced at her curiously."I can heal small wounds on myself." she said as an explanation.

I nodded and surveyed the damage. "I'm fine, wait here for me." I ordered her, finding Isabel and set her to counting the dead, I saw Eric had a taken a few bullets but was otherwise fine. I called the Hotel Carmilla and arranged for my nest to stay there.

Isabel approached me and said there were five dead, Stan, two vampires, and two humans.

"Everyone," I said and Eric whistled to get their attention. "They may come back, go to the Hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted of the situation and extra security is in place."

I saw scattered nods and murmured agreement as they began trickling out. I picked Brianna up and gave my ruined home one last look before speeding to my room in the Hotel Carmilla.

I set her on the bed, "I have a meeting with Nan Flanagan, will you wait here for me?"

She nodded and I leaned down to give her a quick kiss before going to the main room of my suite. It was the biggest room so it was being used for the meeting.

I sat on the couch next to Nan's chair and Isabel sat next to me. Eric sat in the chair across from Nan and Bill and Sookie were in the couch across from Isabel and I.

I focused on Brianna and I heard the shower turn on. I tuned back in to hear Nan say, "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

I nodded, "Of course, I agree. Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric," Isabel pleaded,"Fight back."

"Come on, you don't have to take shit from her, She's a _bureaucrat_ for god's sake!" Eric said bureaucrat the same way he did humans, like a lower life form. I had hoped he had stopped thinking himself so high and mighty, but he wouldn't be Eric if he didn't.

"You want to lose your area, Viking?" Nan wasn't having any my child's attitude.

"You don't have that kind of power." He sneered at her.

"Try me, I'm on TV." She turned away from him."Godric, come to my suite to fill out the forms."

I nodded, "In a moment. I have something I'd like to say first." I could feel my two thousand years crushing down on me as I spoke," I apologize for all the pain I have caused, for all the loved ones, human and vampire, that have been lost. I will make amends, I swear it." I had to fight keep Brianna out of my mind, this would be better for her.

Nan patted my back as she left," Calm down, It's just a few signatures."

Eric had caught on to my emotions through our bond and stood in front of me. "Godric, no! You have to listen to me!"

"Look into my heart, "I told him, knowing that if he really looked into my heart all he would have to say was Brianna."There's nothing to say." I knew my loved ones would be hurt, but they would survive.

"Yes, there is!" My child pleaded with me.

"On the roof." I said, wanting to be ready for the dawn. And to be away from Brianna so she wouldn't tempt me to change my mind.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your support, you people are awesome. Even the ghosts who i know are there. Reviews are love.**

**-Spazz  
**


	5. BPOV

I stepped into some jeans and a white wraparound top, knowing I had to hurry to the roof. I had felt Godric's mind while I was in the shower and I knew what he was planning. I also felt the call of a Healer to save him. I felt it sometimes, the call to heal someone because they would be important. The more important, the stronger the call. This was the strongest I'd ever felt the call.

I hurried to the roof and saw Godric and Eric talking.

"2000 years is enough." Godric stated, turning to look at his progeny.

I tuned them out as I dug in Godric's mind, looking for the trigger that would keep him alive. I knew his horrid past, and I knew he'd changed recently, but he had lost hope for everyone else to change. He had lost his will to live, his purpose. I could feel his purpose as part of my calling to save him and I decided that telling him the truth would be the best thing. If I told him his purpose it might work..

When he sent Eric away I walked up to him. He glanced at me before returning to watch the horizon.

"Godric," I whispered,"Don't take away their savior." He looked at me in shock and now I was the one staring at the horizon. "You are the beginning of change, I felt it when I first met you and you've only proven me correct."

"I'm no savior. I've caused too much pain." He whispered.

"That was then. Over the last century you've changed. I know you've lost hope since it took you nearly two thousand years to change, but that was because you didn't have someone to lead you to it. You had to find the truth on your own, but now they have you. Now they will have someone to lead them to the truth. You've already started it, look at Isabel. How long do you think it would have taken for her to change this much?" I could see in his eyes that he was hanging on my every word.

He frowned, "What of Stan? He had been around me longer than Isabel, yet he still had a kink for slaughtering humans." He fought me, trying to ascertain if I was being truthful.

"Not all vampires will want to change. Some are to stuck in their thoughts of humans being lesser beings. Stan was one such. With others it may simply take them longer. " I was being completely truthful in what I told him and I hoped it would change his mind soon, because he was beginning to smoke...

He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before grabbing me and flitting us inside. We were in his suite before I knew what happened and he kissed me, hard. I kissed him back, reveling in the sensations he invoked in me. I allowed my shields to drop so I could feel him. His thoughts were jumbled, no words coming through, just extreme emotions.

I felt lust mainly, and I could see his eyes dark with it. I felt an emotion i didn't recognize, and I could feel hope. I felt his tiredness lifting in light of his new purpose. It was a great sensation.

I felt the soft sheets of his bed beneath me as he moved us with vampire speed. I felt his body pressing against mine, and his bare chest against my hands as I explored his body. I didn't know when his shirt had disappeared and I really didn't care. His lips were fire against me as he left a trail of burning kisses as he explored my body. I heard fabric rip as my shirt was discarded. His fangs scraped against my breast as he traveled further down and I gasped, arching my back.

I scraped my nails against his back and he groaned into me. I shuddered and I felt my pants rip away from me. His hands skimmed across my erect nipples, twisting and pulling slightly as his talented mouth licked and kissed his way further down my body. When his tongue flicked my nub I moaned loudly and I could see his hard built walls tumbling down. His self control was falling to pieces and suddenly he was sitting back and I was straddling him, his head just barely touching my pushed himself slowly inside me, it hurt at first, but the ecstasy quickly overwhelmed it.

His mouth was at my neck and I could feel his fangs scrape against my skin. His fingers tightened convulsively on my waist and i began riding him hard and fast. He moaned and I felt his tongue race across my neck, he glanced up at me with lust filled eyes and I nodded, unable to deny him anything at that moment.

He teeth sunk into me and I gasped, I had expected it to hurt, but it felt like heaven. My walls tightened around him as I had an orgasm. He flipped me on my back, staying inside of me, and released his hold on my neck. He licked the puncture wounds and looked at me.

"Will you be mine?" he whispered gruffly. I could feel what it meant in his mind, to belong to a vampire, to be their human companion, was a strong bond. I craved to have that sort of bond with him. I nodded and I felt his elation. He bit his wrist and held it to my mouth. I latched on easily, drinking his blood.

I felt him begin to move inside of me as I drank and I moved to meet his thrusts. He pulled his wrist away from me as he pumped into me with abandon. I moaned his name as I felt myself begin to orgasm again. I felt myself tighten around his shaft as I milked him for his seed. He moaned as he came.

He pulled out of me, pulling me against him whispering, "Mine."


	6. GPOV

I couldn't believe how easily she'd ripped away my self control. I hadn't been that out of control in centuries. I reluctantly released the sleeping beauty from my embrace and stood, stretching. I knew Eric would be here to see what had changed my mind. I threw on a pair of loose white pants and went to the main room of my suite just as Eric opened it.

"Godric." He whispered, embracing me.

I smiled and sat down once he released me. I felt Brianna waking up through our bond. When I heard the door open I held my hand out to her, when she took it I pulled her to me so she was sitting next to me on the couch.

Eric looked at her curiously and I knew he could smell the sex on us. I also knew that he knew I didn't sleep with my food, he met my eyes and apparently got whatever answer he was looking for from them because he let it drop and instead asked, "So what changed your mind?"

I tugged slightly on a lock of Brianna's hair, "Her."

He looked shocked, then he turned to her. "How?"

She shrugged,"I gave him a purpose."

"How?" My child asked insistently, I could feel his need to know through the bond.

She sighed,"I told him the truth."

"About?" I could feel Eric getting annoyed at her evasive answers.

She glanced at me and I felt her hesitancy through the bond we had developed early this morning. "You can trust him." I told her.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm a Healer." Eric gaped."I get the calling sometimes, to go and heal someone if they're going to be important. The stronger the calling the more important the person. Last night I felt it stronger than I ever had before."

I was intrigued, I had never heard this before.

"Well, when you get a calling that strong, you get a feeling of their purpose. I just told Godric what his purpose was." She said.

"And what was his purpose?" Eric asked suspiciously. She stayed quiet for a moment, and he changed his question to make her less uncomfortable. "What else can you do?"

She shrugged,"I can read minds and if I touch someone I feel all of their memories." Eric looked at her in shock. "Oh, but the touching thing doesn't work on vampires. I don't know why since I can read their minds."

He closed his mouth and turned to me, switching to our native language,"_She could be useful_."

I growled possessively, "_Don't even think about it, She's mine_."

He looked at me in shock, "_You've never taken a human companion.._." I just shrugged and he switched back to English, "I need to go deal with the Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse problem." With one last, appraising look at Brianna, he was gone.

Brianna had turned into herself when he said 'Stackhouse'...

"Brianna," I whispered, bringing her out of her trance, "What is it?"

She looked at me for a minute before standing and walking to the bedroom. I heard her rustling through something and she came back with a piece of paper that looked like it had been read one too many times.

She hadn't it to me silently and I unfolded it. It was a letter. It read:

'**Dear Daughter,**  
**I'm sorry we could not keep you, but it was for the best. If you ever wish to find your real family, look for the Stackhouses in Bon Temps.**  
**Love, Your real parents**'

I set it down and looked at her. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my room one day when I was eight." She said quietly.

"Well, it seems you've found your real family. Sookie and her brother Jason are in the hotel right now." I was a bit surprised at this development myself...

My door opened and Nan strolled in with her bodyguards,"What's this I hear about you kidnapping the Newlin's daughter?" She demanded.

Before I could reply Brianna spoke up," Nobody kidnapped me, My dad's just being over-dramatic. Again." She rolled her eyes.

Nan studied her,"How do you know you weren't kidnapped? Your father claims you were glamoured into leaving of your own free will."

"Glamour doesn't work on me." Brianna replied immediately. I had suspected as much, Sookie couldn't be glamoured either.

"Oh really?" Nan leaned close to her,"I want you to go and find a stake, then I want you to come back and stake Godric." She spoke in a soothing voice filled with power.

I raised my eyebrows. And Brianna looked put off,"No way. He's like, two thousand, he could kill me before I even came close to staking him." I could feel her uneasiness with that order, and I knew it wasn't because I could kill her...

Nan smiled, "Well, since we can prove you haven't been glamoured, how would you like to go on TV against your parents? Imagine what a blow it would be to them for their own daughter to be on our side."

Brianna looked up at me and I said, "As long as I can go with her."

Nan looked between us before nodding, "Fine, be at my suite at eight o'clock tomorrow night."

Once she was gone I pulled Brianna onto my lap so she was straddling me,"How did you sleep, Ma Cherie?"

* * *

**Okay, so we're going into my storyline a bit more now, with Brianna's family and Godric's 'purpose'. Thanks for your support, if you've ever written a story, you know how much reviews mean to you, so REVIEW!**


	7. Brianna's POV

"Great," I replied jokingly, "Until you left."

He laughed, "I'm sorry, Ma Cherie. Eric needed to speak with me."

I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed down to my neck, running his tongue over the spot where he'd bit me last night. My head fell back and his eyes flickered up to meet mine. Keeping eye contact, he bit me and I moaned. I don't think I'd ever get used to the feeling of feeling Godric's fangs inside me, it was bliss.

Too soon it was over, but I knew he didn't want to take too much after last night. He bit his wrist and held it to my mouth, strengthening our bond. I latched onto his wrist, drinking his blood greedily. He pulled away and I released him grudgingly. I leaned forward to kiss him and I felt his fangs. I slid my tongue around one of them and he moaned against me, dragging my hips harder against his. I felt his pleasure through our bond, I didn't even need to use my gift in him anymore.

A knock interrupted us and the interloper said, "Godric? It's Sookie."

I gave Godric a suffering look before standing to answer the door. I wanted to talk to her any way.

She blushed a little when I opened the door,"I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Cause I can come back later..."

I laughed, "You didn't interrupt anything we couldn't finish later." She blushed again and I motioned for her to come in.

She sat down across from Godric, "Godric, is there anything you could do to make Eric leave Bill and I alone?" I had gleaned some of this issue from Eric's mind earlier so I popped in, Godric seemed like he was uncomfortable with the question anyway.

"He's just trying to protect you Sookie. Bill and the Queen of Louisiana were very close and Eric just can't believe that she'd let him move to some hick town and date a human. A human that just so happens to be a telepath. He thinks there are too many coincidences." I told her. Godric looked a little proud, and Sookie looked shocked. I had my shields down so I heard her thoughts.

'_B-bill wouldn't... Bill LOVES me! But he doesn't seem to trust me, he's been lying to me... a lot..._'

"I know that Bill loves you and all, but Eric is Sheriff. He has to explore all possibilities and protect his assets, and believe me, you are a major asset. Plus you intrigue him, it makes him want to be close to you." I explained, she seemed shocked, but I had gotten this from Eric's mind, so I knew it was true. " I hate to drop something else on you, but I really need to talk to you."

I felt her peek into my mind, "Hey! No mind-reading!" She looked stunned, "What, you think you're the only special one?" I shook my head, "We're getting off track, Just listen to me for a moment." I waited for her nod before continuing, "Well, my legal name is Brianna Newlin. I'm adopted though, and my birth parents left me a note when I was born."

I handed her the note. She read it twice and looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "This is my mother's handwriting..."

I looked away, fighting back tears of my own. Suddenly she pulled me into before quickly releasing me and dragging me away, "I want you to meet my-our brother." I could fell Godric's amusement, but I was lost in my own thoughts. I was picking through Sookie's memories that had washed through me.

I felt her thinking of her gift as a curse, which it often was. I felt the loss of her Grandmother, and our parents. I felt her connections to her friends, and everything she had to deal with when she couldn't pull her shields together... I'd only been around vampires for so long that I'd forgotten about that aspect of my power.

Before I knew it, Sookie was knocking on another door and a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes answered the door. I knew him, I'd seen him around the church. He was one of the Soldier's of the Sun...

I could hear his thoughts as he recognized me as well.

'_What is the Newlin's daughter doing here?_' '_Why is my sister with her?_' '_Does my sister know who she is?_'

Sookie just pushed her way past him, dragging me with her. I was careful not to make contact with him, one set of family memories was enough for the moment.

Sookie sat us down on the couch and Jason sat across from us, never taking his eyes off me. "Sookie, what is Brianna _Newlin_ doing here?" He said my last name with so much hate I almost flinched.

"Don't be rude, Jason Stackhouse." Sookie admonished him, "She has something to say to you."

He looked at me expectantly and I made it as short as possible. "The Newlin's adopted me, my real parents left me this note." I handed it to him to read.

He stared at it for quite a few seconds before looking up at Sookie, "This is mom's handwriting." Sookie nodded and he looked at me with new eyes. Once again I felt his thoughts come toward me.

'_I can see it, she has the same shade of hair as mom, and her and Sookie have the same facial structure..._'

Suddenly he hugged me. It was surprising, and I had to fight to fight against the memories ripping through me. I felt him sticking up for his sister, trying to do good even though everybody thought he was just a man-whore, and I felt his sense of betrayal from... Rene?... killing people and tricking him. Killing his grandmother, two of his girlfriends, trying to kill Sookie.

I stood against the onslaught until he finally let me go. "I remember when Mom was pregnant with you. It was when they took a trip up here to Dallas and came back no longer pregnant. She just said the baby was gone and wouldn't say anything else. I thought she'd had a miscarriage..."

Sookie looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Vaguely."

After that we ended up spending most of the night together. We went out to dinner and just sat and talked, sharing our experiences. It was very fun.

I was happy to return to me and Godric's hotel room though, I forgot how stressful it was to have to avoid touching people.

When I walked in the room, Godric put down the book he'd been reading and smiled, holding his arms out to me. I walked up to him and curled up into his arms, kissing him lightly.

It felt good to be back in Godric's arms...

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, and special thanks to Cristalelle for her corrections of my French. I'll fix that... eventually. It will be correct from now on though. Anyway, Reviews are love. Seriously, they are, like, a writer's best friend. So, Review.**

**-Spazz  
**


	8. Godric's POV

It felt good to have her in my arms again. I could tell she was well through the bond, but I preferred to have her near.

"How was meeting the family, Ma Cherie?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, pulling her closer against me. "I felt something odd from you shortly after you went to Jason's room. And when Sookie was pulling you out of the room..." I said, my brows drawing together as I remembered the perplexing feel of the jumble of emotions that had tumbled through her, it had felt almost like a lifetimes worth of emotions flooding through her, yet detached from her...

She sighed, "They touched me. I was so used to being around you and having nothing happen that I forgot about what happened..." I nodded in understanding, that explained it. It hadn't felt like her feelings. Her power was truly incredible...

I stood up, pulling her with me. She seemed to sense what I had, that it was dawn, and she followed me without question. I took all of my clothes except my boxers off, and Brianna did the same. I let my eyes rove over her body. She didn't have the amazingly gorgeous body of a vampire, but she was beautiful in her own way.

I was in front of her the next second, cupping her face lightly, I looked into her eyes as I bent down and kissed her tenderly. She twined her arms around my neck and I laid her down on the bed, curling my self around her. I felt her smile as she snuggled into my embrace and we fell asleep together.

We awoke the next night just after sunset and I pulled Brianna out of bed, giving her a quick kiss before pushing her lightly toward the bathroom. "Go take a shower, Isabel is bringing you some clothes to wear to the meeting with Nan." I instructed.

She nodded and I heard the shower turn on a few minutes later. I pulled on my usual clothes and opened the door after a knock. It was Isabel with some clothes for Brianna.

"I brought some of my hair things and make-up as well, just leave her to me." She smiled at the prospect of a make-over.

I smiled back, "I'll leave you to it then." That taken care of, I went to Eric's room.

Before I could knock the door opened and Eric pulled me inside. "What's this I hear about us kidnapping the Newlin girl?" He hissed, knowing this could go badly for me.

"You remember Brianna, correct?" I sighed after seeing his blank face, would he never get past seeing humans as little more than entertainment? "My companion?"

"Oh. What about her?" He asked impatiently.

"Her name is Brianna Newlin." Eric stared at me. "Well, technically it's Brianna Stackhouse, but the Newlin's adopted her."

"Stackhouse?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, she had a letter from her birth parents saying that they were the Stackhouses and both Sookie and Jason confirmed that it was their mother's handwriting." I said off-handedly, my thoughts a little more focused on the upcoming meeting.

"Your human is something special." He muttered, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

I smiled at him, "That she is, my child, that she is. But i can't delay, I have a meeting with Nan Flanagan."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Eric grabbed my arm as i started to turn, "Why are you meeting with that bitch?"

"Brianna is going against her father on national television." I watched the change come over Eric's features as he realized what a blow it would be to the Fellowship to have Steve Newlin's own daughter side with the vampires. "I must go."

He nodded, "Of course."

I slipped out of the room, prepared for this to go the worst way possible. I'd given Eric that information, knowing that he would do everything in his power to control any outbreak the Newlin's cause once Brianna speaks.

I took an unneeded breath before stepping into my suite and lounging on the couch, waiting for Isabel to finish with Brianna.

* * *

**So sorry this took long, i got distracted with my other stories, but that's no excuse to leave my reader's waiting. And i'm sorry it's shorter than normal too... I'll update faster the more reviews i get, so push the pretty button. Pretty please?**

**-Spazz 3  
**


	9. B POV

I stepped out of the shower to find a Hispanic vampire, whose name i believe was Isabel, waiting for me.

"Oh Brianna, my name is Isabel." Yep, I was right. "Godric asked me to bring you some clothes for the meeting. I also brought some beauty supplies since i assumed you wouldn't have any." She took a minute to study me and exclaimed, "You're so pretty! You must let me do your hair and make-up!" Isabel is the most human vampire i've ever met...

I nodded, slightly afraid of saying no.

She smiled and dragged me into the bathroom. Ten minutes later i was wearing a blue dress that reached mid-thigh and hugged me curves completely. It tied behind my neck an d had a V-neck. In other words, it was gorgeous.

Isabel had outlined my eyes in black eyeliner and added a hint of mascara. She added a hint of lip gloss to my lips and a hint of blush to my cheeks. She had brushed my hair and straightened it, curling it slightly at the ends. I smiled up at her, enjoying her work.

"Now go knock Godric off his feet." She told me causing me to laugh.

We walked into the foyer of the suite and Godric stood, his eyes darkening when he saw me. "Thank you Isabel, you did a fantastic job." He never took his eyes off me.

She smiled, "I had a good canvas." Then she was gone and Godric was standing in front of me, his eyes roving over me. He snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. He leaned down and pressed a possessive kiss to my lips.

"I'm not sure i want to share the sight of you with the world." He whispered into my, causing me to shudder. He pulled away, much to my dismay, saying, "We need to get to Nan's." Then we were outside her door.

"There you two are, there's a limo downstairs, let's go." Nan had opened the door as soon as we appeared in front of it. We were in the limo the next second. The limo ride was short and soon enough they had Nan seated behind a desk and Steve and Sarah across the room. They had separate cameras for both of them so that the audience could watch both of them simultaneously.

Godric and i were out of sight, not letting the Newlin's know i was there just yet. I heard the spokeslady start talking. "We have a meeting between Steve and Sarah Newlin, representing the Fellowship of the Sun, and Nan Flanagan, representing the vampires. They are speaking of the kidnapping of a vampire and a bombing at the very same vampires home."

"He came to us, we didn't kidnap anyone." Steve said.

"Yes, because every vampire want's to be burned at the stake." Nan said sarcastically.

"You vampires cast the first stone by killing my father." Of course he managed to bring his father into it.

"That's an accusation, this is a fact. Your church armed a suicide bomber who killed vampires and humans alike. You used you tax-exempt religious status to form a vampire hating enclave." Nan responded.

"You monsters stole my daughter!" He yelled and i heard Sarah sob.

"We didn't steal anyone, she came with us of her own free will." Nan said, glancing at me so i would know that i could come in any time now.

"My daughter would never do any such thing!" Steve screamed, "You monsters glamoured her!"

I stepped up next to Nan, "Dad, I can't be glamoured. You know that."

There was silence as Sarah and Steve stared at me. I felt Godric's hand on my lower back and i sat next to Nan, Godric on my other side.

"Brianna?" Steve whispered, wondering if his eyes were decieving him. "What have these monsters done to you! Go ahead, tell the world what these monsters have done!"

"Nothing." I replied easily. "They haven't done anything to me."

"Baby? Did those monsters hurt you?" Sarah asked, concerned.

I rolled my eyes. "No they haven't hurt me, and they're not monsters!" I let my annoyance seep into my voice.

"What happened to you! You've always been a good, god-fearing girl!" Steve yelled.

"No, i haven't. I just always said what you wanted to hear because i didn't feel like dealing with your rants that were supposed to convince me that i was wrong."

I could see the vein in his head throbbing like it always did when he got mad. He was silent and i squeezed Godric's hand under the table.

"Brianna, these monsters have poisoned your mind!" Sarah wailed and i scoffed.

"Puh-lease Mom, I've never hated vampires. I'm not saying all vampires are good, but they aren't all evil either." I knew they wouldn't listen, but i was hoping to reach some of the audience.

"They've filled your mind with lies!" Steve hissed.

"You guys aren't listening to me. I disagreed with you before i'd ever met a vampire." I knew i wouldn't change their minds but i could at least try to get them to realize that i was here of my own free will.

"What have you abominations done with my real daughter! That isn't my daughter!"

I rolled my eyes but let Nan take over. "We didn't do anything to her. She offered to try to talk to you, but it's obvious you won't even listen to your own daughter." Nan said scathingly.

"That isn't my daughter." Steve replied adamantly.

Nan sighed, and i blocked out the rest of their conversation, dropping my shields. Steve and Sarah were completely focused on their fight with Nan, so i got nothing form them.

_How much longer is this going to take? I want to get Brianna out of here..._ Godric's thoughts drifted across my subconscious. I pulled up my shields as the discussion wound down and the spokeslady started speaking again.

"Well, that was interesting, but that's all the time we have."

We all stood, Steve and Sarah leaving first. Godric released my hand and put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd. When we got outside, Steve and Sarah were waiting.

"Brianna," Sarah whispered, stepping forward.

"That isn't our daughter, Sarah." Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Our daughter would never ally herself with those... _things._"

sarah sobbed, but nodded, stepping back behind her husband. Steve moved so that he was face to face with Nan, "I want my real daughter back." He growled.

I could feel Godric's anger at them and placed my hand lightly on his arm. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't underestimate them. Please."

I knew not to underestimate them, i'd grown up with them, hadn't i? But i nodded anyway and decided to peek in their minds to be on the safe side. Once my shields were down i was greeted by a bombardment of thoughts.

I sifted through them, searching for Steve and Sarah's familiar minds.

_She'll need to be exorcised, they have her completely under their thrall._ Exorcise? That didn't sound good...

_I'm sorry baby, but this will be for the best, you'll thank us when it's over..._ Sarah knew this was wrong and was trying to justify it to herself.

Well, that was bad. Steve was going to have us followed to find out where we were staying so that he could sneak in during the day.

I leaned against Godric, "They plan on exorcising me, they're going to have us followed so that they can sneak in during the day." I breathed, barely able to hear myself but knowing he could hear it.

He tensed and i saw Nan's shoulder stiffen, she'd heard me too. We started moving toward the limo, one of her bodyguards breaking off to deal with any followers. Godric called he Hotel Carmilla and alerted them of the possible threat.

When we arrived at the hotel, Godric sped us up to his room, placing me on the bed before he started pacing.

"Godric."

He ignored me so i stood, placing my hand on his arm. He glanced down at me, his expression softening. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to kiss him harder. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Someone really doesn't like us." Godric whispered, causing me to laugh.

I went to sit in the foyer of our suite as Godric opened the door. Isabel, Eric, Sookie, Bill, Jason, and a few other vampires i don't know filed in.

"We heard about the danger." Isabel stated, revealing the reason for their visit. Godric just nodded.

I zoned out as they made plans for dealing with the danger, i let my thoughts drift to Godric and pretty much sat there blissfully ignorant of my surrounding.

* * *

**So, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if i'm actually going to let Steve exorcise her... tell me what you think. I'm torn between having the hotel security work and stop the attempt or just have Steve get her but she gets rescued before the exorcism, or having her actually get exorcised... So the more reviews the faster the chapters, you know the drill. Push the pretty button.**

**-Spazz  
**


End file.
